Scars that won't heal
by KingKey980
Summary: After what happened between Naruto and Hinata one Saturday night Hinata becomes frightened of Naruto now and everytime he tries talk to her she tries to avoid him but he keeps coming to her no matter what she does to distant herself from Naruto. Will they ever reconcile or will they remain apart from each other forever? Rated T for language and some violence.
1. New day but new problem

**Hi people I am KingRock980 and I'm doing yet another Naruto fanfic enjoy the first chapter and the other ones coming soon.**

**Disclaimer I do NOT own Naruto or the other characters because if I did I wouldn't be writing this fiction but I am so I don't own it.**

**NO FLAMING OR WHINING!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hinata was running as fast as she could away from who knows is running after her but after stopping for a breather someone catches up to her and the person begins beating her up despite her pleas to stop but the person keeps beating her until she falls to the ground and now the person starts kicking her.

"Get up!" The person yelled and it's a male voice. "I said get up you stupid girl!" The male yelled again and he starts picking Hinata up and starts beating her again.

"Please STOP!" Hinata shouted but the male keeps beating her until she hits a wall.

The male starts pressing Hinata's face against the wall but after her face hit the wall Hinata opens her eyes, gets up, and gasps and sweat starts dropping on her face and she tries to get her breath and looks around and she realizes she's in her bedroom and also realizes that it was a dream. Hinata looks at an alarm clock and it says 3:45 a.m. so she lays back down on her bed and tries to go back to sleep hoping she doesn't get the same nightmare.

Hinat's alarm clock starts going off so Hinata turns to her clock, turns it off, and she looks at the clock and it says 7:40 a.m. so she gets off her bed, takes off her pink and white pajamas and starts getting dressed putting on a light blue hoodie with a silver crown on it, purple jeans, and a yellow bracelet on her left wrist and she leaves her room and goes downstairs to the kitchen she sees her father and sister having their breakfast.

"Yet the third sun rises at last." Hinata's father said smiling. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Well kind of." Hinata answered.

"Sit down and eat you need to get ready for school." Hinata's father said and she nodded. "Your cousin Neji will drive you there." He added.

"Yes sir." Hinata said.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Hinata's father asked.

"Yes I am I'm just a little bit tired." Hinata answered. "But I'll still do my best at school." She added and her father smiled.

After breakfast Hinata goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror examining her face and she finds some red marks on the her face knowing they're still on her face and even her father knew about the marks but she lied telling him she scratched herself but it was actually a different story. After looking in the mirror Hinata brushes her teeth the goes back to her room and gets her backpack then gets out of the house waiting for Neji to drive up to her and after five minutes of waiting she sees a light blue truck and her cousin Neji is in the driver's seat so she goes in the truck and sits next to Neji who is wearing a dark red T-shirt with blue short-sleeves, brown jeans, and a dark green necklace around his neck he got from Hinata for his sixteenth birthday and she sees Lee in the back seat and Lee is wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt with black trims, blue jeans, and black sweatbands on both his wrists.

"Good morning Hinata!" Lee said being as cheerful as ever.

"Good morning." Hinata replied small smiling at Lee. "Did he ask for a ride?" She asked Neji.

"Yes and I said he could ride so he could shut up." Neji answered. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered and Neji starts driving.

Neji keeps driving to Konoha High School and after stopping for the red light there was some silence for five minutes until Neji couldn't help but see Hinata's face.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"I accidentally scratched myself." Hinata lied.

"How?" Neji asked again.

"I was walking home but then I accidentally hit a wall scratching my face." Hinata answered trying to smile.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked. Because if someone did that I will send that person to Hell." He added.

"I'm positive." Hinata answered still trying to smile.

"If anything happens to you Hinata you can talk to me because you're my cousin but you're like a sister." Neji said and Hinata nodded.

"Neji the light's green now." Lee said.

"I know I'm going." Neji replied as he's driving.

Neji finally arrives at Konoha High School, parks at the student parking lot, and the three got out of the truck and Neji locks it and they enter the building.

"Lee and I have to get ready for class have a good day and I'll drive you home." Neji said and Hinata nodded and they part ways.

Hinata goes to the hallway and starts walking funny for some reason until see reaches her locker and puts her backpack in there while carrying her stuff and she heads to her first period which is Algebra class before the bell rings and as she enters she see her two friends Sakura, and Ino and they see Hinata and tell her to sit with them and she does thinking she's going to feel comfortable around them since she's hearing her friends talk about the boys they like and about their weekend then they turn to Hinata.

"So Hinata how was your day yesterday you feeling better?" Ino asked and she's wearing a pink tank-top with a rose on it, aqua-green jeans, and pink bracelet on her left wrist and purple bracelet on her right wrist.

"Oh yes." Hinata answered.

"You still have those marks." Sakura said and she's wearing a orange tank-top, yellow skirt, and her red headband she got since kindergarten. "They don't look like they're bleeding." She added.

"They stopped bleeding." Hinata replied. "Can we talk about something else please?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." Ino answered. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked but as Hinata was about to answer someone came in and it's Iruka.

"Okay people let's have a seat." Iruka said and everyone was seated. "Okay so now we're..." Iruka was then cut off by someone coming in and it's Naruto. "Naruto you're late." Iruka said.

"You're lucky that I'm here at all." Naruto replied and he's wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a white shirt with a red fox head on it underneath, orange camouflage pants, and a grey necklace with a fang at the end.

"We'll discuss this later Naruto now go take your seat." Iruka said.

"Whatever." Naruto replied waving Iruka off and sits next to Hinata who starts shaking in fear.

"Now the as you know you have a test on Chapter 14 on Wednesday so we're going to do some chapter reviews on 14." Iruka said. "Get out your textbooks and workbooks and you can get started." He said and everyone began working.

The bell rang later making the class stop what they were doing.

"We'll continue this tomorrow and remember you have a test on Chapter 14 on Wednesday." Iruka said. "Dismissed." He said and the class leave the classroom.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino start their way to the next class which is English but as they head to the next hallway Naruto stands in their way making Hinata shake in fear again and Sakura and Ino know what's going to happen.

"Hello." Naruto said but Hinata was shaking so badly she was about to drop her stuff.

"Naruto you're supposed to leave me alone." Hinata said.

"Says who?" Naruto asked.

"Just leave her alone Naruto she doesn't want to talk to you." Sakura said.

"This between me and Hinata, Sakura so butt out." Naruto replied.

"She doesn't want to talk to you so leave her alone." Ino replied back.

"Not until she tells me why I'm supposed to leave her alone." Naruto replied.

"Because of what you did to her on Saturday night." Sakura said.

"I don't recall that." Naruto said.

"That's because you're A. stupid or B. drunk again." Ino said.

"Come on Hinata we can still be together." Naruto said as he starts placing his hand on Hinata but she flinched.

"We have to go we're gonna be late." Hinata said and the girls leave.

"I don't get it what the fuck did I do to her?" Naruto asked but then shrugged and walked away.

"That was close." Ino said.

"I hope that doesn't happen again." Hinata said.

"Don't worry Hinata we won't let him hurt you again." Sakura said and they head to English.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

**One chapter down and I'll continue once I get some positive reviews. Until then take care.**


	2. Going through school and little trouble

Chapter 2

The girls enter the English class where they see Shikamaru sleeping on his desk as usual so Ino takes out her book and slams to the desk next to him making him wake up.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru asked and he's wearing a dark grey hoodie that says 'Screw Life' on it with black long-sleeves, black jeans with a chain hanging from the left side.

"This is ENGLISH class not napping class!" Ino shouted.

"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru whispered.

"I heard that!" Ino said.

"You were supposed to." Shikamaru replied then went back to sleep.

"Screw you." Ino said as she sat down in her seat.

"Come on." Sakura said as she and Hinata sat down.

After sitting down Sakura sees Sasuke coming in the classroom and Sakura starts going to him.

"Good morning Sasuke." Sakura said and Sasuke who is wearing a black shirt with a red skull and crossbones with dark green long-sleeves, and red and black jeans lets out a 'Hn' and walks to his seat.

"Yeah nice talking to you too." Sakura said as she went back to her seat.

After everyone entered the class the bell rang the students start waiting for their teacher to come in since he's always late and fifteen minutes later their teacher Kakashi finally comes in.

"Sorry I'm late class." Kakashi said.

"What's your excuse this time?" A boy named Suigetsu asked and he's wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a shark on it, brown jeans, and a blue wrist band on his right wrist.

"A stupid printer won't print what I wanted." Kakashi answered.

"Lame." Naruto mumbled.

"Okay then smart aleck you can pass out these books we're reading today." Kakashi said.

"Fine." Naruto said as he got up, took the books, and passed them around and when he gave one to Hinata she shook in fear again. "What the fuck's your problem?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto watch your language." Kakashi said and Naruto let out a humph and gives the book to Hinata and sits down on his seat. "Now then you will be reading these books until we reach the end and do a test just the other books we read.

"Awesome." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

Everyone in class began reading the books from Chapter 1 to Chapter 10 and after the reading Kakashi tells them that they will have a vocabulary test on Friday and tells them that they will have a study guide tomorrow and then the bell rings allowing Kakashi to dismiss the class and they leave the classroom. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino make their way to another class which is Biology but Sakura and Ino tell Hinata that they have to go to the bathroom real quick and Hinata nods and waits for them but as she waits she sees Naruto walking to her and she shakes in fear once again while sweat begins dropping.

"I have a question what did I do that makes you so scared of me?" Naruto asked but Hinata continues to shake in fear. "Just tell me." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry but I need to get going." Hinata said but before she could go Naruto grabs Hinata's arm making her stop.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell what I did wrong." Naruto said. "Why do you keep avoiding me?" He asked still having Hinata's arm.

"Please let me go." Hinata said trying to break free but Naruto's grip is strong.

"I want to know why you're avoiding me and I want to know NOW!" Naruto said. "You're supposed to be my girlfriend but now you're staying away from me and you keep shaking and sweating now tell what I did was wrong!" Naruto said and his voice is more demanding and his grip on Hinata's arm gets even stronger.

"You're hurting me." Hinata said.

"And YOU'RE hurting ME!" Naruto replied. "You'd better tell me why you keep getting away from me!" He yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Someone and Naruto turns to see Sasuke.

"Fuck off Uchiha!" Naruto snapped.

"Let go of her arm or I'll kick your ass." Sasuke replied.

"Make me." Naruto replied back and Sasuke pulls Naruto away from Hinata making him let go of her arm and making her fall to the ground.

"There now get lost." Sasuke said.

"Whatever." Naruto replied as he looks at Hinata who's still on the ground and then walks away.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked taking out his hand to help Hinata up.

"Yes." Hinata answered as she takes Sasuke's hand and he picks her up from the ground.

"It's great that you're trying to staying away from him." Sasuke said. "And I know about what happened on Saturday night." He added looking at her scars on her face.

"You do?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah that happened at my house remember?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh that's right your party that night." Hinata said.

"I can't believe Naruto of all people would do that to you and he doesn't even remember what he did he's such a dumbass." Sasuke said.

"Thank you for helping me." Hinata said and Sasuke nodded.

"You'd better get going before you get late for class." Sasuke said and Hinata nodded and they part ways.

After Hinata sees Sakura and Ino coming back from the bathroom they head for Biology where their teacher Kurenai starts explaining about plant organisms and what they do and also they do the assignments about the plant organisms and after Biology they head for the lunch room where they got their food and they sat with their friends which are Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Sai. Everyone besides Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata start taking and eating like always and Choji talks with food in his mouth.

"Choji don't talk with your damn mouth full it's disgusting!" Ino yelled.

"So Kiba does that too." Choji replied and he's wearing an orange T-shirt with green short-sleeves, grey shorts, and sandals.

"He's right." Kiba said and he's wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt under it, dark blue jeans, and a chained necklace around his neck.

"Fine but if you choke it's not our problem." Karin said and she's wearing a violet T-shirt that says 'Skipping is for halfwits' in yellow, red skirt, and a dark blue hairband.

"You're mean." Choji replied.

"She's like that." Ino said.

"Hey Hinata you've been quiet are you okay?" Kiba asked and Hinata snaps herself out.

"Oh yes I'm just thinking." Hinata answered.

"What about?" Kiba asked.

"Uh well..." Hinata then trails off.

"It's about those scars you have on Saturday isn't it?" Kiba asked and Hinata became silent.

"Leave her alone Dog Brain she doesn't have to talk about what she's thinking about if she doesn't want to." Shikamaru said.

"No one asked you Emo Boy." Kiba replied.

"Will you two shut up?" Sakura asked. "We're sorry we asked you." She said to Hinata.

"No you're not bothering me." Hinata said.

"Hey do you think you're going to make it to the basketball game on Friday night?" Kiba asked.

"I'll think about it." Hinata answered.

"We're going against Kumo High right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah and we're going to kick their asses." Choji answered as he takes a bite of his burger.

"Looking forward to that." Sasuke said.

After lunch Hinata leaves for her next class which is History and she was glad that she didn't see Naruto at all during lunch but she knows that he'll come to her again before class and she goes to History which is being taught by Asuma who explains about war in Japan and the class had to do book work of answering questions and after History she goes to Gym class and her teacher is Guy and he tells the class that they will be running laps for fifty minutes and after Gym she goes to Art class who is being taught by Sasori (I don't care what you people say) who tells them that they will work on lightness and darkness for their drawings and after art she prepares to grab her backpack and leave for school and she was so glad that Naruto did not bother he despite him being in History and Gym and she starts to make her way to the exit to meet Neji but she in facts sees Naruto again who is blocking the exit.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Little trouble again and first flashback

**Chapter 3 is now up for those who are looking forward to it. Also thank you for the reviews and I expect more coming soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto is blocking the exit and upon seeing him Hinata stops and gasps being so startled she feels her heart stopping for two minutes so she places her hand on her chest and feels her heart beating but it's beating rapidly and she starts shaking again and sweat starts dropping on her face and she's so frightened she doesn't know what to do but she realizes that she can turn around and walk to a different route to the exit but as she starts walking Naruto grabs her arm again.

"I want to talk to you." Naruto said. "Not only you've been avoiding me in the classes and the halls but you also didn't get my calls or text messages yesterday." He said. "Why?" He asked.

"I need to get to my cousin please let me go." Hinata said.

"No! I want to know why you didn't call me or text me yesterday!" Naruto said and his voice sounds angrier than before. "Why do you keep avoiding me and not calling or texting me?!" He asked and Hinata tries to break free but his grip on Hinata's arm gets stronger than last time and it's crushing her arm and tears start flowing down her face.

"Please let me go." Hinata begged but Naruto is still holding her arm with stronger force.

"Leave her alone Uzumaki!" Someone called and it's Kiba. "She doesn't wanna talk to you anymore get it through your fucking head!" He said.

"Fuck off Inuzuka!" Naruto snapped and Hinata is still trying to break free but Naruto is still holding her arm.

"You know you're worst boyfriend ever or should I say EX-boyfriend." Kiba said as he smirked and he walks up and punches Naruto's arm making him let go of Hinata making her fall again but Kiba grabs her.

Naruto roars at Kiba and tries to punch him but Kiba grabs Naruto's fist and tries to punch back but Naruto grabs Kiba's fist in return and they begin crushing each other's fists and Hinata sees this.

"Please stop!" Hinata cried but no one heard her but the she turns to see the counselor Jiraiya and he walks to the boys and tries to break them up.

"Alright alright, enough!" Jiraiya said successfully breaking the boys up from their conflict. "Now, what in the name of all which is good and sweet and my grandpa's beard is going on?!" Jiraiya asked.

"Naruto was bothering Hinata!" Kiba answered. "He was grabbing her arm and I saw her crying so I tried to help her." He added.

"Kiba punched my arm and started crushing my hand for no reason!" Naruto said.

"That's bullshit!" Kiba yelled.

"Fuck you!" Naruto yelled back.

"STOP CUSSING!" Jiraiya shouted shutting the two up and Jiraiya turns to Hinata." Hinata did Naruto grab your arm?" He asked and Hinata was about to say something but then she sees Naruto glaring at her but then turns back to Jiraiya.

"Y-yes he did and I tried to get away but he was so strong he was almost crushing my arm." Hinat answered.

"And I was trying to help." Kiba added and Jiraiya nodded.

"Naruto you're going to my office tomorrow morning." Jiraiya said and Naruto just shrugged. "Now get going you three don't want to stay here for tonight." He said as he goes for the doors.

"C'mon Hinata I'll walk you to where Neji is." Kiba said as he and Hinata start walking and Hinata turns to see Naruto staring at her and she looks away.

The two walk through the parking lot trying to find Neji who is standing next to his truck waiting for Hinata and they walk over to him.

"What happened that took so long?" Neji asked.

"I was talking to Kiba and Shino." Hinata said and Kiba nodded not wanting to tell what really happened.

"Get in and I'll drive you home." Neji said and Hinata gets in the truck.

"I'll see you later." Kiba said as he walks away.

"You ready?" Neji and Hinata nodded and Neji starts driving.

Neji keeps driving for fifteen minutes until he sees a red light so he stops and there was still silence until Neji looks at Hinata's scars again.

"I know where you got those scars." Neji said and Hinata looks at him.

"You do?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Naruto must have done that to you." Neji said.

"How did you know that?" Hinata asked.

"I heard many people talk about what happened on Saturday night at Sasuke's house party when a boy smashes a girl's face against a bathroom mirror causing the scratches and I assume it was Naruto who did that to you." Neji explained. "Is that true?" He asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered. "I'm sorry for lying to you this morning." She said.

"I know that you didn't want to talk about it and I'm sorry for bringing it up." Neji said. "But you must know Hinata that even if I'm your cousin I want to be there for you and I want you to know that you're never alone." He said and the red light turned green and Neji starts driving again.

"I never push you away." Hinata said.

"I know but we don't see each other often other than visiting each other on holidays or me driving you to school." Neji said.

"Yeah we were always close since we were kids." Hinata said. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome and does anyone else know about what happened?" Neji asked.

"Sakura and Ino know and so does Kiba and Shino and Sasuke since it was his house party." Hinata answered and Neji nodded.

"What about your father?" Neji asked.

"I told him that I scratched myself." Hinata answered.

"I see." Neji said and he see Hinata's house and parks. "You're home." He said.

"Thank you for driving me." Hinata said as she got her backpack and got out of the truck.

"I'll drive you again tomorrow morning." Neji said and he drives away and Hinata waves good-bye.

Hinata enters the house where she sees her sister Hanabi in the living room watching T.V.

"Hi sis how was school?" Hanabi asked.

"It was great." Hinata answered. "How was school for you?" She asked.

"Great." Hanabi answered.

"Is Dad still at work?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah he is and he won't be back until six." Hanabi answered.

"Then I'll make some dinner tonight at five-thirty." Hinata said as she went upstairs.

Hinata enters her room and sets her backpack aside then she sits on her bed and takes off her hoodie and looks at her left and it has a red mark from Naruto's strong grip.

"First the scars now this." Hinata said softly. "Next thing you know he's going to end up strangling me." She added closing her eyes then opens them again and looks at her phone and it turns out it does have some text messages from Naruto and they say they were from yesterday and her phone also says missed calls and they must be from Naruto as well. "I think I was right not to answer those." Hinata said and then sees a text message sent to her and she looks at it and it's from Ino so she reads the message.

_"Hey did you get home alright?"_

_From Ino._

_"Yes I did."_ She typed the message and sends it to her friend and after five minutes she gets another text from Ino.

_"Great I'll see you later then. :)_

_From Ino._

It made Hinata feel a little bit better since she knows she has friends being there for her and she hopes nothing bad will happen between them. Later after putting her phone away Hinata takes out a photo with her and Naruto on their first time out together alone at the park.

"I remember the time when we fell in love together." Hinata said.

_Flashback_

_Oct. 24 Tenth grade_

_Hinata is with her friends Sakura and Ino in Algebra 1 class and they talk about their weekend at the mall they went to on Saturday and the Halloween Fair on that night and during their talking Iruka comes in._

_"Okay class let's take our seats." Iruka said and everyone is seated. "Now then I want you guys to get out your textbooks and workbooks I want you to work on Chapter 11." Iruka said and everyone got out their textbooks and workbooks and began working._

_While the class was still working on their assignment the bell rang._

_"Okay class we'll continue tomorrow you're dismissed." Iruka said and everyone leaves the class._

_Hinata, Sakura, and Ino begin walking to their next class but as their walking Hinata bumps into a spiky blond haired boy named Naruto making them drop their books._

_"I'm so sorry Naruto." Hinata said._

_"No no it's my fault I should've watched where I'm going." Naruto said trying to get his stuff. "Here let me help you." He said helping Hinata with her stuff and helping her up and then they start staring at each other until their faces turn red and they quickly snap themselves out._

_"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said._

_"No problem." Naruto replied. "Where are you headed?" He asked._

_"I'm going to History next." Hinata answered._

_"Hey I'm going there too let's go." Naruto said._

_"We're with her too." Sakura said._

_"Great then let's go together." Naruto said and they start their way to History which is Asuma's class._

_After doing Asuma's History class Hinata and Naruto start talking about what they did on their weekend and it turns out they were at the same Halloween Fair on Saturday night and as they keep talking Naruto comes up with a question._

_"Hey you got any plans tonight?" Naruto asked._

_"Oh well no why?" Hinata asked._

_"I was thinking you and I should go out to the park after school." Naruto said. "What do you think?" He asked._

_"I'd like that." Hinata answered and Naruto smiles at her answer._

_End Flashback_

Hinata gets off her bed and goes downstairs to the kitchen to make dinner for herself and her sister and she starts making ramen for dinner.

Naruto comes home and he sees his mother making dinner until she sees her son in the house.

"Hey Naruto how was school?" His mother asked.

"Great except my girlfriend keeps avoiding me all day." Naruto answered.

"Why?" His mother asked.

"I don't know I keep hearing I did something I made her upset but I don't remember that at all." Naruto said.

"Did you try talking to her?" His mother asked.

"Yes but she's still trying to stay away from me." Naruto answered.

"I'm sorry well dinner's almost ready and it's your favorite ramen." His mother said.

"Awesome." Naruto said as he went upstairs to his room. "I'll come down in a minute." He called as he entered his room, set his backpack aside, goes to his drawer, finds a beer bottle and starts drinking it then puts it back. "I'll go to Hinata's house after dinner." He said as he went downstairs for his dinner.

Hinata finishes making ramen for her and her sister and the two begin eating it and there was silence until Hanabi looks at Hinata's face.

"Did you scratch yourself?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes I did." Hinata answered.

After their dinner Hinata sees her father entering the house and she tells him that there is some ramen for him and he thanks her. Hinata goes outside for some fresh air and for a walk but during five minutes of her walk she sees Naruto walking her way.

"Hey." Naruto said.

End Chapter 3


	4. More avoiding and meeting a new friend

**Here's Chapter 4 I hope you all love it and bear with me on this story please because I'm doing what I can on this so again no flaming and no whining or complaining. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto begins walking to Hinata's way and Hinata starts to shake again but she tries to keep herself under control as he walks over to her.

"Hey." Naruto said. "I wanna ask you something since I saw your face but I forgot to ask where did you get those scratches?" He asked and Hinata is both shocked and outraged about the question.

"YOU did this to me." Hinata said.

"I did?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you gave me these scratches at Sasuke's house in the bathroom on Saturday night." Hinata answered. "How could you forget?" She asked.

"I just didn't remember." Naruto said. "Is that what people were saying earlier at school?" He asked.

"Yes oh my God how could you be so stupid?!" Hinata asked with anger in her voice. "You did this to me and you even remember you really must be stupid!" She said.

"Hey I just didn't remember okay?!" Naruto said with little anger. "How did I even give you those scratches anyway?" He asked.

"You pressed my face against Sasuke's bathroom mirror!" Hinata yelled. "And ever since then I keep avoiding you every time I see you but you keep coming to me." She said.

"I'm sorry but I don't really remember any of that on Saturday all I remember is that I woke up in my house one morning that night was just a blur to me." Naruto said.

"That's because you were drunk that night and you were enraged." Hinata replied. "I don't care if you remember what happened just stay away from me." She said as she walks away from Naruto but he holds her hand.

"Please don't leave me I don't us to be apart." Naruto said and his voice is calm and has a bit of sadness. "I love you." He said.

"That's what you said to me when we were dating but then you attacked my face and crushed my arm." Hinata said. "I need to get home and don't bother talking to me at school tomorrow." She said as she walks away from Naruto.

"Hinata..." Naruto said hanging his head down.

Hinata starts walking home while making sure Naruto wasn't following her and she turns to where she's going she sees someone coming her way and it's Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"Hi." Hinata replied. "I need to get home so I don't have time to talk to you." She said.

"I'm on my way home too." Sasuke replied. "I hope Naruto isn't giving you trouble again." He said.

"No he's not." Hinata said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said as he walks away.

"I'd better get home." Hinata said as she starts walking home.

Hinata finally makes it back home and after entering the house she goes into her room gets ready for bed by putting on her pajamas the gets to bed hoping she doesn't get the same bad dream she got the other night.

Naruto heads home after his attempt to get Hinata back and he couldn't believe she said to him about him being one who attacked her that Saturday night but even if Hinata is still trying to stay away from him he's more determined than ever to get her back no matter what it takes even if it means trying to talk to her again. Naruto goes to his room takes a little drink from his beer again from his drawer and then gets to sleep.

Hinata wakes up from her sleep and gets off her bed then gets dressed ready to get school over with again and she hopes Naruto won't do anything to try to talk to her so she eats her breakfast, brushes her teeth, grabs her backpack, and leaves the house waiting for Neji to drive up to her and when Neji's truck came she gets in and Neji starts driving to Konoha High.

"Are you ready for school again?" Neji asked.

'Yes I am." Hinata answered.

"If Naruto tries to do anything to you let me know and I'll do something about it." Neji said and although Hinata is grateful for him being there for her she fears that Naruto might beat Neji because she know Naruto's no weakling.

"I will." Hinata replied small smiling but she doesn't want him or her friends to get involve with any conflict with Naruto just like the conflict between Him and Kiba the other day.

The two arrive at the school and the cousins part ways for their classes and Hinata gets to her locker and puts her backpack in there but she sees Naruto walking towards her again.

"Not now." Hinata said and her head begins to sweat and she starts shaking again but she tries to calm herself she feels her heart beat rapidly again and Naruto comes over to her.

"Wanna walk to Algebra together?" Naruto asked smiling.

"I'll go by myself." Hinata answered being as calm as she can be and starts power walking from him as far away as possible and Naruto's smile turns into a frown and follows her. "Shouldn't you be in Mr. Jiraiya's office?" Hinata asked knowing that Naruto is following her.

"I already did. Come on can we at least talk?" Naruto asked.

"Talk to another girl but I'm afraid you'll probably smash her face against a bathroom mirror." Hinata replied still trying to get away from Naruto but he still follows.

"I said sorry." Naruto said.

"No you said you're sorry that you don't remember what happened." Hinata replied. "Now leave me alone." She added still trying to get away but Naruto blocks her way and places his hands on her arms gently.

"Please don't leave me." Naruto said. "I'm REALLY sorry." He said.

"You're just saying because you want me back but I don't trust you anymore." Hinata said. "Dating you was probably a mistake." She added as she broke free and walks away.

"You can't avoid me because of what you say I did." Naruto said.

"I can and I will." Hinata replied. "And what I said you did to me is really true you just don't remember because you're an idiot." She said and walks to class.

"Maaaan." Naruto said. "She can't avoid me forever I'll talk to Sakura and Ino." He said as he heads to class.

Hinata enters Algebra class and she sees Sakura and Ino and sits with them hoping her day would be great with them around but then she sees Naruto entering the class and when he sits next to her she shakes again but she tries to remain calm but her head starts sweating.

"Why can't he just stay away from me?" Hinata asked to herself and she sees Iruka come in the class.

"Okay class today we're going to continue with our review on Chapter 14 please get out your textbooks and workbooks and get started and no sleeping Naruto." Iruka said and then looks at Naruto who gives a bored expression.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Naruto replied.

The class begin working on the review assignment and Iruka watches them to see if they're rushing through it or not and Hinata is working well with no distractions and still trying to ignore Naruto who doesn't even want to work and keeps looking at Hinata. The bell finally rings making some of the students working stop while those who were finished got their stuff.

"I'll see you tomorrow class and remember you will have a test on Chapter 14 tomorrow so study hard tonight." Iruka said and the class leaves.

Sakura and Ino were about to get to Hinata but Naruto comes in their way.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I wanna talk to you." Naruto said.

"Is it about Hinata?" Ino asked.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"It's written all over your face." Sakura answered. "You want to know how to get Hinata back but the truth is she doesn't want to talk to you right now or maybe ever again." She said.

"I didn't even ask." Naruto said.

"You're too predictable." Ino replied. "You keep talking to her and try to get her back so we're not stupid." She said.

"Hinata is not ready to forgive you." Sakura said. "I wouldn't if you smashed my face against the mirror that night." She added.

"What can I do to make her forgive me?" Naruto asked.

"She'll probably never forgive you beat her pretty badly and she's scared of you now." Ino said. "She's just doing something that's called moving on and you should too so leave her alone." She added.

"Now if you'll excuse us we have English to go to." Sakura said as she and Ino start walking away.

"Shit that didn't work and I don't wanna move on I just want her back." Naruto said. "I'm not giving up I'll make her forgive me." He said as he heads to his next class.

The girls head to English and Sakura sees Sasuke talking to Suigetsu and Jugo so she walks up to him but Ino follows.

"Good morning Sasuke." Sakura said and Sasuke looks at her and sighs.

"Can I help you Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I was just wondering you would like to..." Sakura was then cut off by Ino pulling her away.

"Don't mind her Sasuke I would like to ask you something." Ino said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you like to..." Ino was then cut off by Sakura trying to pull Ino away but they struggle making Sasuke sigh again.

"Girls." Suigetsu mumbled but Karin heard what he said and smacks him. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Halfwit!" Karin said then looks at Sakura and Ino. "And you two are irritating." She said.

"Really?!" Ino asked but then Hinat comes to her friends.

"We're sorry we bothered you." Hinata said as she smiled at Sasuke who lets out another sigh and they sit in their seats.

After Kakashi arrives late as usual the class start reading the books again from Chapter 11 to Chapter 20 and after reading he hands out the study guides for the vocabulary test on Friday and they start working on them. The bell rings later making them stop working and they leave the class and Hinata, Sakura, and Ino get to their next class but Hinata turns to see Naruto following her and Sakura and Ino face palm at this but Hinata tells them to go and that she'll catch up to them and they go with Naruto walking to her.

"I was thinking we should have lunch together just you and me." Naruto said.

"I'm having lunch with my friends." Hinata replied and she's still shaking but she still tries to control her fear around him.

"Maybe I can join." Naruto replied.

"No." Hinata said.

"Why not?!" Naruto asked being angry again then he grabs Hinata's shoulder. "I tried being patient with you but you still keep pushing me away!" Naruto yelled but then he lets go of Hinata's shoulder realizing he's going to squeeze it. "Stop avoiding me please." He said as his voice gets calm. "I don't want to be broken up." He said.

"I need to get class before I'm late." Hinata said as she walks away and Naruto punches a wall.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled. "Damn it damn it damn it!" He yelled but then he calms himself down.

Later during lunch time Hinata is sitting with her friends again and they're still talking about whatever they want to talk about and Hinata feels very happy and comfortable around them knowing they're with her but then she sees a boy with red hair, wearing a red shirt with black long-sleeves, orange jeans with a hole in middle on the right side, and spiky bracelets around both his wrists sitting by himself.

"Who's he?" Hinata asked and they look at the red haired boy.

"Oh he's the new kid from my History class today." Choji answered.

"I feel terrible just seeing him sit by himself." Hinata said. "I'm going to talk to him." She said getting up.

"Go for it I think he deserves a new friend." Kiba said.

"We can come with if you want." Ino said.

"I'll be fine." Hinata replied and walks over to the red haired boy and sits in front of him. "Hi." She said and the red haired boy looks at her.

"Hey." He replied in very cold and deep voice then starts eating his food again.

"What's your name?" Hinata asked.

"Gaara." Gaara answered still eating his food not looking at Hinata.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" Hinata asked.

"I haven't made any friends yet." Gaara answered.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Hinata asked and Gaara shrugs.

Naruto who is sitting in a different table is watching Hinata talking to Gaara and his eyes are filled with rage he crushes his burger then gets up and walks over to the table Hinata and Gaara are at. Naruto slams his hand against the table shocking Hinata and she's shaking again and she doesn't want to talk to him because she was trying to make a new friend while Gaara looks at Naruto with no emotion.

"Who the hell is he?!" Naruto asked with anger pointing at Gaara.

"Not right now Naruto." Hinata said but Naruto slams his fist against the able again.

"Who the hell is he?!" Naruto asked again more angry and Hinata starts to shake even more.

"I'm Gaara." Gaara said. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah I want you to stay away from her!" Naruto snapped pointing his finger at Gaara's face.

"She's just talking to me." Gaara said.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" Naruto yelled. "Come on Hinata you're sitting with me." He said as he takes Hinata's arm but she tries to resist but his grip is too strong.

Hinata's friends are watching this and Sasuke gets up and walks over to Naruto.

"What the fuck do you want Uchiha?!" Naruto asked.

"Leave them alone." Sasuke said pulling Hinata away from Naruto. "Go sit back to your table the last they need is put up with another one of your stupid shits." He said and Naruto just walks away back to his table then Sasuke walks back to the others.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"Who's he?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto my ex-boyfriend." Hinata answered looking at Naruto who is glaring at her from across.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**I just want you viewers to know that I'm doing what I can to make this story great so please don't leave any flames or hateful reviews because there other you've read that are not perfect either so just bear with me on this story. Thank you and I'll all later :)**


	5. Knowing Gaara and confrontation

Chapter 5

After lunch and talking to Gaara, Hinata goes to her next class which is History and during that class, Asuma continues to explain about the war in Japan and later shows a movie about the war allowing Shikamaru to sleep during the movie but Asuma noticed him sleeping and tells him to wake up much to Shikamaru's annoyance. The bell later rang which made Asuma turn off the movie.

"We'll continue this movie tomorrow." Asuma said and the class leaves.

Hinata goes to Gym next but then sees Naruto coming to her much to both her fear and annoyance.

_"Why can't he just leave me alone?" _Hinata asked in her mind and Naruto comes to her.

"Hey look I'm sorry about what happened at lunch." Naruto said and his voice is soft again.

"Okay." Hinata replied trying to turn away from him. "Can I go now?" She asked.

"Wait I can walk you to Gym since we both have the same class." Naruto said.

"I can go by myself." Hinata said. "I'm no damsel in distress." She added.

"I didn't say you are." Naruto said.

"Just leave me alone." Hinata said trying to get away from Naruto and as she looked back to make sure he wasn't following her, she bumps into someone who happens to be Gaara making him drop his books and Hinata did the same. "Oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't look where I was going." Hinata said. "Here let me help you." She as she picks up Gaara's books.

"Don't worry about it." Gaara said as he kneels down to get his books. "Perhaps I should help you get your books." He said.

"Oh, I'd like that thank you." Hinata replied and they have their books in their hands again.

"Were you trying to get away from that blond kid?" Gaara asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered. "I'm going to my next class." She said.

"Where is your next class?" Gaara asked.

"Gym." Hinata answered.

"I'm headed there too." Gaara said.

"Want to walk there together?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." Gaara answered and the two start walking together.

The two arrive at Gym and after dressing up in their own locker room, Guy tells the class that they will be running again for forty minutes much to Shikamaru's annoyance but Lee's excitement and everyone starts running until later some students are getting exhausted except for Lee, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, and even Hinata. After running for forty minutes Guy allows them to have some free time which is playing basketball and volleyball so some boys and girls play basketball while the other boys and girls play volleyball.

"Hey Hinata, wanna play basketball with me?" Kiba asked.

"I'd love to." Hinata answered.

"I'll join." Naruto said.

"Sorry Uzumaki but this is a TWO person thing so play basketball on your own." Kiba replied making Naruto leave the two angry.

After Gym ended Hinata and Sakura make their way to Art but they ran into Ino who is also on her way to Art so the three go there and Sakura and Ino start talking and Hinata just listens.

"You're SO not going to believe about Sasuke." Ino said.

"What did he reject you again?" Sakura asked.

"Nope he actually said yes when I asked him out on Saturday night." Ino said and Sakura's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" Sakura asked.

"You heard me he...said...yes." Ino answered and repeated what she said.

"That is a load of shit! There is NO way Sasuke said yes to you!" Sakura said.

"Don't believe me then ask Sasuke he's the only one with evidence." Ino replied.

"I will and we'll see who's lying." Sakura said and the three girls enter Art where they see Sasori working on another puppet and they see another male with long blond hair with a bang covering his left eye, a blue eye while he's wearing an eye patch on his left eye, wearing a dark green shirt with indigo long sleeves, black jeans, and two earrings on both his ears. "Uh, is he a new student?" Sakura asked.

"No, he's my new assistant teacher." Sasori answered. "This is Deidara." He introduced.

"Hey." Deidara said small waving and they see a stitch on his palm.

"Are we working on the same project?" Hinata asked.

"Of course you are." Sasori answered and more students show up including Gaara.

"He's here too." Hinata said.

"Oh, you mean the new kid." Ino said. "Did you talk to him?" She asked as they sat in their seats.

"Yes and his name is Gaara and I asked if he wants to be my new friend but Naruto showed and..." Hinata was then cut off by Sakura.

"He was acting like a complete and utter ass again. We saw what happened and Sasuke had to help." Sakura said then sees Sasuke coming to Ino. "Speak of the devil." She added. "Uh, Sasuke did you say yes when Ino asked you out?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I did say yes." Sasuke said. "Only so she get can get out of my hair." He added.

"Hey at least I still get to date you." Ino replied then turned to Hinata. "Why don't you get to know Gaara better since Naruto isn't here." She said and Hinata got up.

Hinata gets her project first and then sits in front of Gaara who starts working on his project.

"Hey I never got to ask where were you from." Hinata said.

"Suna." Gaara answered still working on his project.

"Oh, I went there before last summer it was so hot there." Hinata said.

"Yeah it is." Gaara replied.

"So why did you move here?" Hinata asked.

"My sister got a job in this city." Gaara answered.

"What about your mother or father?" Hinata asked but Gaara remains silent for a minute.

"Look I don't mean to be rude, but need to work on this." Gaara said.

"Oh, okay I'm sorry for bothering you." Hinata said as she goes to her friends.

"Did you ask more about him?" Sakura asked.

"He said he's from Suna and the reason he moved here is because his sister got a job in the city but when I asked about his parents he wanted to work more on his project." Hinata answered.

"If he wants to work then we'll let him." Ino said. "I think you hang out with him sometime." She added.

"I'll probably ask him about that." Hinata said.

After Art the girls leave the class, get their backpacks from their lockers, and head for the exit ready to go home.

"Hey Hinata you want to come over to my house to study tonight for that Algebra test tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"Sure." Hinata answered.

"Oh shit I forgot about that." Sakura said.

"We'll study together." Ino said. "Moron." She whispered in Hinata's ear making Hinata giggle a bit.

"I heard that." Sakura said.

"What do you want a medal?" Ino asked and Sakura stuck her tongue out.

The girls head for the exit and looks out for Naruto to make sure he's not here and surprisingly he's not here so they leave the building and head for where Neji parked his car.

"Thank you girls I'll take it from here now." Neji said.

"Remember to come over to my house." Ino said.

"What time?" Hinata asked.

"Be there by six." Ino answered and Hinata nodded.

"Ready?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered and Neji starts driving.

Neji arrives at Hinata's house, Hinata gets out of the car, and Neji drives away while Hinata gets in the house where she sees her sister again watching T.V. and a boy is sitting next to her.

"Oh, hello Konohamaru." Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata." Konohamaru said.

"I hope you had a great day today." Hanabi said.

"I did." Hinata replied. "I'll make dinner at five okay?" She asked.

"Actually Dad is coming home by four-fifty six so he'll make dinner today." Hanabi replied.

"Oh, okay." Hinata said as she went to her room.

Later after her father went home and started making dinner, Hinata and her family begin eating until their food was gone and after Hinata puts her plate in the sink, she goes out.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked.

"To Ino's house." Hinata answered.

"Be back by seven-thirty." Her father said and Hinata nods and leaves.

Hinata makes her way to Ino's house but at the same time has to make sure Naruto isn't around to harass her and so far he hasn't bothered her...yet. She doesn't know where or when he might show up but she's cautious and tries to be as careful as possible. Hinata finally arrives at Ino's house and knocks on the door only for Ino's father to answer it.

"Oh, good evening Hinata. I bet you're here to see Ino do come in." Ino's father said allowing Hinata to enter the house since he knows that Hinata and Ino are close as sisters since Pre-school.

Hinata sees Ino and Sakura in the living room studying for the Chapter 14 test for Algebra and the girls see Hinata.

"Hey glad you came. Come on we were just staring." Ino said and Hinata sits with the two girls.

"Alright let's start." Sakura said.

Meanwhile Naruto leaves his house and goes off to find out where Gaara lives and as he keeps looking, he finds a house and sees that Gaara is in the house assuming that he lives here so he goes to the door and bangs on it loudly.

"Hey Gaara get the door!" A male voice said and Naruto knew that Gaara lives here.

Gaara opens the door and sees Naruto who has anger in eyes and Gaara sighs knowing where this going especially since they met at lunch when Hinata tried to talk to him at lunch and Naruto became jealous.

"Can I help you?" Gaara asked.

"Get out here I wanna talk to you." Naruto said and Gaara sighed again.

"Temari I'll be out in a minute!" Gaara called.

"Be back in here by dinner!" Temari called back from the kitchen area and Gaara comes outside.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked.

"I want you to stay away from Hinata!" Naruto snapped.

"She wanted to talk to me." Gaara replied. "And I allowed her to do that." He added.

"I don't give a fuck just don't talk to her ever again she's my girlfriend!" Naruto snapped again.

"Funny she told me that you're her ex-boyfriend." Gaara replied.

"What?!" Naruto asked. "That's not true she's just staying away from me for some reason." He said.

"I doubt it's for some reason." Gaara replied. "Anyway she's allowed to talk to me and she'll probably do it again at lunch tomorrow so don't bother being an ass again." He added and Naruto reached the boiling point and grabbed Gaara's shirt.

"If I catch you talking to Hinata again I will beat the living shit out of you!" Naruto threatened.

"Your threats are almost as amusing as your stupidity." Gaara replied and now Naruto has reached a huge boiling point and tries to punch Gaara but Gaara grabs Naruto's fist and kicks him back. "I don't like getting into pointless fights especially with dumbasses like yourself it would be waste of time." Gaara said as he goes back in the house leaving Naruto more angry than ever.

"I'm going to kill that fucking redhead." Naruto said with rage boiling up inside him. "No one talks to my Hinata and gets away with it." He added as he gets up and goes back to his house.

Meanwhile after some studying Hinata leaves Ino's house and starts walking back to her house but as she keeps walking, she sees Sasuke sitting on a bench in the park and although Hinata is curious why he's here at this time of night she continues her way home.

"You're smart to ignore me." Sasuke said making Hinata stop.

"I wasn't ignoring you I just need to get back home." Hinata replied.

"Yeah so should I." Sasuke replied as he got up from the bench. "By the way has Naruto been harassing you again?" He asked.

"No." Hinata answered.

"Good." Sasuke replied. "Also do you like that Gaara kid?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I mean as friend." Sasuke said.

"Oh, well I'm trying to get to know him and I hope he's my new friend." Hinata said and Sasuke nodded.

"I'm sorry I stopped you. Here let me walk you home." Sasuke said.

"Thank you." Hinata said and the two start walking to Hinata's house but Hinata is worried about something. "What about you?" She asked.

"I'm usually late and I don't care about what my brother thinks." Sasuke said.

The two finally arrive at Hinata's house and Hinata thanks him as she goes inside while Sasuke goes back to his house while thinking about how she'll be fine if Naruto keeps bugging her and as he hates this idea he'll probably have to talk to Naruto soon.

Hinata goes into her room and starts to study more so she could do well on the test tomorrow and hopefully nothing will stop her not even her thoughts of Naruto distracting her. After a few minutes of studying Hinata changes into her pajamas and gets ready for bed ready for a new day even though she probably never wants to go to school anymore but she'll have to and do what she can to survive there.

* * *

**Alright another chapter in the bag. What did you think of it? I hope it was a great one. Another chapter might come soon for those who are looking forward to the next one. Until then take care my friends. :)**


	6. Test and more knowing Gaara

Chapter 6

Naruto returns home and goes to his room and is still pissed off about Gaara talking to Hinata which is making him sick to his stomach since he normally wouldn't allow other guys to talk to Hinata because it would make him very jealous. When Naruto entered his room he gets to his drawer, takes out his beer bottle, and starts drinking it hoping it would help his mind get off of his confrontation with Gaara.

"Oh yeah I needed it." Naruto said as he drinks again. "I'm gonna keep drinking it until I get wasted." He added as he drinks again but then he hears a whimper from his pet red fox. "Leave me alone Kurama I'm drinkin' here." Naruto said as keeps drinking his beer much to Kurama's annoyance so he goes to his own bed and sleeps while not caring if Naruto gets drunk again.

"Naruto!" His mom called and Naruto was shocked by the call so he puts his beer in his drawer quickly while his mom opened the door. "There you are is everything okay in here?" His mom asked.

"Y-yeah I'm totally peachy." Naruto answered smiling. "Is there something you need?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay." His mom answered. "Anyway I'm going to bed." She added.

"Okay then good night." Naruto replied and his mom closed the door while Naruto pressed his ear against the door to make sure she's going to her room. "Alright now to ease my mind." Naruto said taking his beer bottle and starts drinking again while Kurama gets headphones and places them on his head just in case Naruto says stupid things when he gets wasted.

It's now morning again and Hinata woke up from her sleep and gets her Chapter 14 review for Algebra and begins studying again so she can get an A on that test and although she's confident about acing the test she's also worried about Naruto distracting her since he's in the same class but she won't let anything not even Naruto get in her way of doing well on the test. After twenty minutes of studying Hinata gets dressed, goes downstairs, gets a banana, and leaves the house to start her way to school and as she continues her way there she sees Kiba leaving his house but she also hears some yelling from him and inside the house and then he slams the door and he looks like he's pissed off about something so Hinata decides not to bother him but he walks up to her.

"Hey good morning." Kiba said.

"Hey." Hinata replied. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"My bitchy sister." Kiba answered. "We had another argument because she thought I was 'too lazy to get up again' even though I was getting my ass out of that bed." He explained.

"Did you tell her you were getting up?" Hinata asked.

"I did but she kept getting on my case when I was getting ready so I said some things and she said some things until Mom had to break us up but she still kept being a bitch and by the time I went downstairs and started leaving the house she kept yelling at me until I finally told her to shut the fuck up and slammed the door." Kiba said. "I swear I'm getting tired of that bitch sometimes." He added. "But enough about my awesome morning how are you today?" He asked.

"I'm fine so far, I'm ready to ace my Algebra test." Hinata answered.

"I think you'll do awesome after all you are smart." Kiba said. "For me though I'll probably get an F because Iruka always has it out for me." He added. "Also if Naruto bothers you again you let me know and I'll kill him for ya." He said and Hinata nodded even though she still didn't want any conflict between her friends and Naruto especially since the two had their conflict last time.

They arrive at Konoha High and Hinata goes to Algebra where she sees Ino and Sakura and she goes to them.

"Hey you ready for the test today?" Ino asked. "I'm ready to kick its ass." She added.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Duh because I studied non stop last night and I woke up at four-thirty to study again." Ino said.

"Four-thirty? You weren't tired?" Hinata asked.

"Well I did get some sleep but a girl's gotta do what girl's gotta do to get an A on that test." Ino answered and they see Naruto enter the class and he looks messed up.

"Oh dear what now?" Sakura asked as Naruto sat in his seat.

"Are you drunk again?" Ino asked.

"No just tired." Naruto answered.

"Were you drunk last night?" Sakura asked and Naruto had to think of a lie.

"Uh, no I wasn't drunk I just didn't get enough sleep." Naruto answered and as the girls were about to sit they smell something that smells like shit and they think it's from Naruto.

"Did you take a shower last night?" Ino asked plugging her nose.

"No I didn't Mom." Naruto answered. "I forgot." He added.

"Right forgot because I can tell you haven't gotten a shower since like three days." Ino said.

"Soooooooooorry Mom my brain just feels like it just got turned to jelly recently." Naruto replied.

"Is that not what your brain's always made out of?" Sakura asked as they sat down. "Did you even study?" She asked.

"No Mom I didn't so if I flunk I don't give a rat's ass." Naruto answered.

"Quit calling us 'Mom'." Ino said.

"Quit getting on my case. This is MY body and MY life so it's MY right to chose what to do with them." Naruto replied as starts to sleep.

"Asshole." Ino mouthed to Hinata as she was pointing to Naruto and Hinata nodded.

Iruka later enters the room and gives out the Chapter 14 tests to the students.

"Good luck, do well, and NO talking or sleeping." Iruka said. "Now begin." He said and everyone started on their test.

Hinata solves problem after problem while trying not to look at Naruto and let him distract her and after doing the problems she moves on to the last four problems which are questions so she reads the questions and thinks of the answers and then writes them down. Hinata finishes her test along with Ino and they both gave their tests to Iruka who tells them to sit quietly until everyone else is done and they sat in their seats. After everyone finished their test and gave them to Iruka he allows the class to do something until class ended and Hinata starts reading her book but then a hand is placed on her book and that hand is Naruto's.

"Are you going to talk to Gaara again?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." Hinata answered not wanting to look at Naruto.

"Look at me." Naruto said but Hinata still wouldn't do so he had to force her to look at him. "I don't want you to talk to Gaara ever again." Naruto said.

"You don't own me." Hinata replied. "I'll talk to whoever I want." She added.

"Leave her alone Uzumaki." Ino said. "I will take you outside and beat you if you don't get away from her." She added.

"Whatever." Naruto replied as he goes back to his desk.

"You okay?" Ino asked.

"I-I'm worried I won't get an A on the test." Hinata answered.

"Don't be ridiculous you'll get an A." Ino said.

After class ended the girls head to English where Kakashi gives the class a vocabulary study guide for the vocabulary test on Friday.

"I want you to work on the study guide today and you'll probably have to continue tomorrow if you don't finish it today." Kakashi said. "No talking while doing this assignment." He added as he sat in his desk while the class began working on the assignment.

After a few minutes of working the bell rings and Kakashi allows the class to leave and the girls start to head to Biology next but as they get to that class Hinata runs into Gaara again.

"Well what do you know Hinata again." Gaara said. "I need to watch where I'm going while we're walking to different ways." He added.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"It's not your fault I was just trying to get used to finding my other classes." Gaara said.

"Where is your next class?" Sakura asked.

"Geology." Gaara answered.

"Oh it's across from Biology and that's where we're going so let's go together." Ino said. "Also you should know it's taught by Yamato and he's a REAL ass because if you misbehave he'll try to 'scare' you." She warned.

"I'm aware. I've seen him do that on one student yesterday." Gaara replied.

The four arrive at where they were suppose to go to and the girls enter Biology where they see Kurenai writing on the board.

"Okay class today we will be doing a lab on building cells with the equipment in the back of the room you'll be working on and I've assigned partners so don't expect your friends to be in your group." Kurenai said and started announcing the groups. "And lastly Hinata and Shikamaru." She said making Shikamaru groan because he's teamed up with a girl but they head for their lab station.

After working together to use the equipment to build the cells Hinata and Shikamaru showed their cells to Kurenai and lets them have their free time and so Shikamaru starts to sleep as usual while Hinata just reads her book waiting for Ino and Sakura to finish but after Kiba and Jugo finish their cells and showed them to Kurenai Kiba sits next to Hinata.

"Hey." Kiba said.

"Hi." Hinata replied.

"I have a question. If you don't have anything to do tonight do you maybe wanna head to my house or do ya wanna go somewhere after school?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, well..." Hinata then trails off.

"You don't have to answer right now you can give me your answer sometime before the end of the day." Kiba said. "Also if you're gonna talk to Gaara at lunch again ask him to sit with us because we wanna meet him too." He added.

"I'll ask him." Hinata said.

It's lunch time and Hinata sees Gaara sitting on the same table he sat the other day and she walks up to him.

"Do you want to eat with me and my friends?" Hinata asked.

"I can handle two or three people but not like more than those numbers." Gaara said.

"But my friends want to meet you." Hinata said.

"Alright I'll sit with you and your friends but if one of them makes fun of me I'm going back to my table." Gaara said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure no one will make fun of you." Hinata said and they head for her friends' table.

Hinata introduces the others to Gaara and he tells them he's from Suna much to everyone's amazement but unknowing to them Naruto watches them talking to Gaara even Hinata and Naruto told her not to talk to him ever again and it just makes him very pissed just watching who he still calls his girlfriend talking to another boy especially the boy he told her to never talk to him again so he decides to confront Hinata after school.

After lunch and after the other classes Hinata was on her to leave the school and walk home but as she left the building she sees Naruto leaning against a wall waiting for her and she knows where this going.

"Were you talking to Gaara again?" Naruto asked.

"Uh well..." Hinata was about to say something but then Naruto slams his fist against the wall.

"Did...you...talk...to Gaara again?!" Naruto asked again and this time he sounds angry and Hinata knows what's REALLY going to happen.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? Do you know what Naruto'll do to Hinata? Also I want you to tell me by review if I should continue this story or get rid of it because I know some people probably don't like this so let me know by review and take care until then.**


	7. Hanging with Kiba & mysterious call

Chapter 7

"Did...you...talk...to Gaara again?!" Naruto asked and he sounds very angry and Hinata knows what's going to happen and Naruto was about to punch her but she refused to let Naruto do anything to hurt her again so she grabs his fist.

"Yes I did and I told you I'm allowed to talk to whoever I want." Hinata answered making Naruto pull his fist away.

"I'm going to murder him." Naruto said.

"You can't do that!" Hinata said. "And I won't let you!" She added.

"You think you can stop me?" Naruto asked.

"I can try!" Hinata answered.

"Whatever." Naruto replied. "Go ahead and date that redhead prick but I'll kill him without you knowing." He added.

"You won't put your filthy hands on anybody!" Someone said and it's Kiba. "Not anymore!" He added.

"Fuck off Inuzuka!" Naruto snapped.

"C'mon Hinata I'll walk you home." Kiba said as they walk away from Naruto.

"Thank you for helping." Hinata said.

"Hey there was NO way in Hell I was going to let HIM hurt you again." Kiba replied. "So do ya wanna come over to my house or wanna go somewhere?" He asked.

"We could go to your house real quick and we could go to our favorite ice-cream place." Hinata suggested.

"I like that idea okay let's go." Kiba said as they head for his house.

The two arrive at Kiba's house where they see a white furred dog coming their way happily barking.

"I'm sure ya remember Akamaru." Kiba said.

"Yes I do." Hinata answered and Akamaru licks her face and she laughs.

After Kiba goes to his room to put his bag away, he comes back downstairs seeing Hinata waiting for him and the two leave the house to head for the ice-cream place Hinata said about and as the two keep walking there was a little bit of silence but Kiba hates it when silence goes on for a long time so he comes up with what to say.

"So how did ya think you did on your test? I bet you did awesome on it." Kiba said.

"Well I think I did great on it and hopefully I get an A on it." Hinata said.

"I doubt I'll get an A because like I said Iruka always has it out for me." Kiba said. "But I think Naruto's gonna get an F on it because of his stupidity." He added. "I'm sorry for calling him stupid but he really is and I can't forgive him for he did." Kiba said.

"No you're right he's not really that smart." Hinata said. "I'll probably won't forgive him for what he's done to me." She added.

"Yeah but enough about him and I'm sorry for bringing him up." Kiba said.

"N-no it's not your fault." Hinata said. "Hey look! We're here." She said.

"Oh awesome." Kiba said as they enter the ice-cream shop.

After ordering what ice-cream flavor they wanted they left the shop and headed for the park while eating their ice-cream and as they came to the park they sat on the bench and are still eating their ice-cream and Hinata is actually enjoying her time with Kiba since he said he'll be there for her no matter what but she's still worried about him getting into another fight with Naruto and she was kind of relieved that they didn't fight for real this time. While still sitting on the bench and eating their ice-cream they see some kids playing basketball with their fathers and it's making Kiba feel different and Hinata notices.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah it's just that I miss my dad." Kiba answered. "You remember when I told that my parents divorced when I was six?" He asked and Hinata nodded. "Watching these kids play with their dads makes wish I wanna see him again even though I do see him around Christmas but I still miss him." Kiba said.

"Does he still call you?" Hinata asked.

"Of course but to me it's not the same." Kiba answered.

"At least both your parents are still alive." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah and I know losing her mother is the worst." Kiba replied. "I remember you told me she died when you were six too." He added.

"Yes she did." Hinata answered and now she's about to cry but Kiba comes up with something else.

"Hey ya know seeing those play basketball is reminding me of the basketball game on Friday night. You wanna go there?" Kiba asked.

"Oh well if I don't have anything to do on that day I might go." Hinata answered as she takes the last bite on her ice-cream.

"Awesome and you gonna cheer me on when I play?" Kiba asked.

"I'll cheer you and the others on." Hinata answered. "Who're you guys playing against again?" She asked.

"Kumo High and we're gonna show bastards that we're better than them." Kiba answered.

After finishing their ice-cream they leave the park and Kiba starts walking Hinata home since he knows her father is probably worried sick about her by now so they get to her house as soon as possible hoping they can make it and it turns out they made it to her house and Kiba pats her on the back telling her that he will see her tomorrow at school and Hinata nods as he walks away to his house. Hinata enters the house and she sees her father and Hanabi watching T.V. as she comes to the living room and the two see her.

"There you are. Where were you?" Hinata's father asked.

"I was pending time with my friends." Hinata answered. "I hope you weren't worried." She added.

"I was a little concerned but you could have called me." Hinata's father said and she nodded. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He added and Hinata nodded as she went upstairs.

Hinata goes to her room to set her bag aside and then she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket so she gets her phone and answers it.

"Hello?" Hinata asked.

_"Hey meet me at the docks at seven-thirty and come alone and DON'T be late or I'll find you." _Someone said Hinata finds the voice familiar.

"Um who is..." Hinata was about to ask her question but the person hung up.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked as she went downstairs.

Later on Hinata and her family eat their dinner and Hanabi talks about her day while Hinata just keeps eating and tries to pay attention to her sister but the call she received is making her think about something else. Later after dinner Hinata tells her father that she's going out again and he tells her to come back by eight-thirty and she nods and leaves the house to head for the docks as instructed and she hurries her way there hoping no one would stop her and not even Naruto and she looks at her watch and it says seven- sixteen so she hurries as fast as she can. Hinata later arrives at the docks and she looks around for whoever called her earlier until she decides to sit at the edge of the end to wait for the person.

"You have arrived." A voice said and Hinata assumes it's the person who called her. "Are you alone?" The person asked as Hinata turns to the person and she can't believe who she's looking at.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is here for you guys and I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter. Until then take care and peace out.**


	8. Naruto's last chance

Chapter 8

"Are you alone?" A voice asked and Hinata could not believe who she's seeing.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Hinata asked and the person reveals to be Naruto again.

"Because I want to talk to you so please listen and don't go anywhere." Naruto said.

"Whatever you have to say can't be good from you." Hinata said.

"Please...just listen to me." Naruto said. "I promise I won't hurt you." He added.

"Fine talk and be quick about it." Hinata said crossing her arms.

"Look I'm sorry if I ever did any harm to you and if you agree to take me back then I promise I'll be a better boyfriend." Naruto said.

"Even if I said yes I still don't trust you after what you did to me." Hinata said. "But I can allow you to hang out with me and my friends." She added.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"But if you do ANYTHING to hurt me again then I'll be the one to kill you." Hinata said poking at Naruto's chest and he nodded.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"It's your LAST chance too!" Hinata said.

"I fuck up I swear." Naruto said. "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'm supposed to home by eight-thirty." Hinata said leaving but Naruto touches her shoulder.

"Let me walk you home." Naruto said.

"Don't bother. I know how to get home." Hinata replied.

"Think of this as thanks for accepting me again." Naruto said smiling and Hinata sighs in defeat.

"Don't do anything stupid." Hinata said.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Naruto said and the two start walking to Hinata's house.

The two arrived at Hinata's house and Hinata begins to open her door but Naruto touches her hand before she got a chance to open the door.

"Thanks again for accepting me and I hope we'll date again soon." Naruto said.

"I'LL think about it." Hinata said.

"Well I'd better get home before my mom gets another panic attack." Naruto said. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." Hinata answered and she goes in the house.

Hinata returns to her room thinking about why she said he's allowed to hang with her if he wanted to and she calls herself stupid for letting him do so but he sounded very sorry but she thinks it's just his way to take her back but he should understand that if he screws up one more time then she will NEVER speak to him again. Hinata later goes to bed to try and relieve herself from her encounter with Naruto again and needs to get ready to face him again but she knows that school is important and she needs to do well there and she has friends too but she just goes to sleep and prepares for what's going to happen tomorrow.

It's now morning and Hinata wakes up for another day of school so she gets cleaned up, gets dressed, grabs her backpack, goes downstairs, grabs a banana, and leaves the house making her way to school and while walking she's going to think that Naruto will show up and walk with her to school but she decides to just keep walking. Hinata is still making her way to school but her assumption was correct Naruto is standing there waiting for her and when Hinata walks to Naruto he smiles.

"Hey good morning!" Naruto said.

"Hey." Hinata said with distrust in her voice but tries to smile. "I need to get to school." She said.

"Yeah so do I but hey why don't we skip today?" Naruto asked.

"You can skip but I'm going to school." Hinata said walking away and Naruto follows.

"Then I'll walk with ya." Naruto said.

"What about you skipping?" Hinata asked.

"Fuck that shit I'm going with ya." Naruto answered.

The two finally arrived at Konoha High and as they entered the school Hinata goes to her locker but Naruto is still following her much to her annoyance but she chose to give him another chance so she has to be little nicer but she hopes Naruto wouldn't do anything to attack her again. Hinata and Naruto enter Algebra and when she sees Sakura and Ino she goes to them quick but after she sat with them Naruto joins in and already Sakura and Ino are annoyed.

"Can we help you?" Ino asked.

"What I can't sit here?" Naruto asked back.

"Not after what you did to Hinata and you constantly harassing her." Sakura answered.

"Hey Hinata gave me another chance." Naruto said and it shocked the girls.

"Wait you guys are dating again?!" Ino asked shocked.

"No! I told him he's...allowed to hang with us if he wants to." Hinata answered.

"Are you serious?! After what he did to you?!" Sakura asked.

"I told him this is his last chance and if he screws up again then I'll just forget he ever existed." Hinata said.

"Right...what she said." Naruto said.

"I'm still not convinced." Ino said crossing her arms.

"I agree and we've got our eye you Uzumaki!" Sakura said pointing a finger at Naruto and he nodded slowly out of fear.

Later on Iurka comes in and assigns the class to start on Chapter 15 by reading it on the text books and then they have to work on the workbook of the chapter and Hinata works on the assignment but she sees Naruto looking at her constantly much to her annoyance and Sakura and Ino are annoyed at this too but they are still working on their assignment. Later on after Algebra ended the class was dismissed and the girls begin their way to English and they see Naruto following them and the three girls stop.

"Hinata you go on ahead and we'll talk to him." Ino said and Hinata was about to protest but decides to walk away.

"Hey I thought Hinata was going with you guys." Naruto said.

"We'll catch up to her but we want to say something." Sakura said and Naruto gulps knowing where this is going. "I don't know what you said or did to make Hinata allow you to hang out with us but this better not be one your stupid shits." She began.

"It's not I swear." Naruto said as sweat is dropping from his face.

"I hope not because Hinata is like a sister to me so we want to make thise very clear." Ino said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"If you make her unhappy or upset then we'll drop a nuclear bomb on your life." Sakura answered.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked and he already regretted to ask.

"We mean if and I do mean IF you do ANYTHING to hurt Hinata again then we'll be the ones to end you and we'll make the rest of your life a living hell! It will be our mission!" Ino said poking at Naruto's chest. "Do you understand?!" Ino asked and Naruto nodded slowly in fear again as more sweat began to drop.

"We're going to class so get your ass there now!" Sakura said and Naruto leaves.

"Come on let's get moving." Ino said.

"Yeah." Sakura said and the two girls make their way to English.

The girls meet with Hinata and they head to English and they entered the class and sat down waiting for Kakashi to show up late again as usual and they see Naruto coming in and sitting next to the girls and later they see Kakashi entering the class and the class begins to read the books again until it was time to work their study guide for vocab since their vocab test is on Friday which is tomorrow and while working on the assignment Hinata looks at Naruto again but she gets back to the study guide until the bell rings later on.

"Okay class dismissed and remember the vocabulary test is tomorrow so make sure you study hard." Kakashi said and the class leaves.

The girls make their way to Biology next only to run into Gaara again who makes his way to Geology again and they head to where their classes are and after walking with Gaara he goes to class and the girls go into Biology. During Biology Kurenai assigns the class to read Chapter 12 on their Biology books and answer the questions after reading and Hinata is still doing very well and when she got to the questions she goes over and finds the answers to the questions and she finishes first. After Biology class ended the girls headed to lunch only to see Naruto standing next to the door way waiting for the girls to come much to Sakura's and Ino's annoyance but Hinata tells them it's okay and they go to the lunch area and sat where they usually sit much to group's surprise that Naruto is sitting with them because they normally ignore him ever since he attacked Hinata but Hinata tells them it's okay but Sasuke, Kiba, Karin, Shikamaru, and even Sakura, Ino, and Gaara have their eyes on him to see what he's going to do.

"Will you guys relax I won't hurt her." Naruto said.

"We'll see." Kiba replied.

"I've heard what you've done and I'll make sure you won't do it again." Gaara said.

"Don't worry everything will be peachy again." Naruto said but Sakura and Ino don't believe him.

After lunch Hinata goes to History and as she arrives Shikamaru enters the class and walks up to her.

"Are you sure you're okay with Naruto being around you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm still being cautious around him so I'll be careful." Hinata said.

"Okay but if he gives you trouble you can talk to me." Shikamaru said.

"Why did you say that don't you hate me because I'm a girl?" Hinata asked.

"I don't really hate you I just think some girls are a drag but you're okay." Shikamaru answered. "Besides you're Ino's best friend and she's my friend too so I have every right to be concerned about you especially since what Naruto did." He added.

"Oh well thank you." Hinata said.

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied as he goes to his seat and Asuma shows up.

"We're continuing the movie so pay attention and no sleeping." Asuma said as he starts the movie.

Later on after continuing the movie the bell rings and Asuma tells them that they will be doing a project tomorrow and then dismisses the class with Hinata going to Gym and then she sees Naruto again.

"Hey let's walk to Gym together." Naruto said.

"Okay." Hinata said and the two walk together and even though Hinata doesn't really want to walk with him she doesn't want to hurt his feelings either since he just want to spend time with her again.

"So have you decided when we're gonna date again?" Naruto asked.

"I'm still thinking about it." Hinata answered.

"Okay and I'll look forward to whatever answer you give." Naruto said.

"I doubt that." Hinata mumbled.

* * *

**Chapter 8 finally done and I hope you enjoyed it. Do you think Hinata and Naruto will be back together or is Naruto going to hurt her again? We'll see.**


End file.
